pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower
Tower There are different random surprise or activites in the Tower. The final fight in a Chapter will be the BOSS battle. You can unlock the next Chapter by beating the current chapter BOSS. Energy is required for Tower fights. Player gets 1 Energy points every 15 secs. Player can also get the Energy Potion in the Store. There are 5 difficulty levels every Chapter. The next level can be unlocked by beating the level before it. Rewards get better in higher difficulty level fights. The tower has 199 chapters total, ending at 199-6. New : You can now Autoplay tower (Requires VIP4, Player Lv80) 'Possible Encounters' *Random hero: You will attack and defeat a random hero, gaining EXP and Courage (During event times) *War of Courage - Displays 4 Players from other servers for you to attack. (30minutes limit) *Tower Tasks - tasks that comes randomly with a time limit to complete. *Anti-Bot Questions - 10k gold reward *Random player: You will have the option of Hitting (You will engage in a PvP match and steal Gold if you win) or Praising the player that appears. Players ranked in the top 16 ~ 20 will have a message that displays their rank. These players will have a massive stats debuff and should you defeat them you will obtain gold and prestiage. *Treasure Chest: You will receive Gold, a 1-2★ equipment piece or a random 1-3★ Hero. *Evanston: He will give you either a Pearl, Big Pearl, Treasure Chest Monster or a King Treasure Chest Monster.. *Energy Crystal: You will restore an amount of energy equal to 1/10 of your maximum energy. Multiplier bonuses 2x, 4x, 10x also may apply. *Mysterious Merchant: You will be able to purchase three randomly generated store items at discounted prices. *The Event Boss of a stranger that's active at that time. 'End of floor rewards' Each tower floor can be completed at the 5 difficulties for rewards. For boss floors, that consists of one small action potion and a small amount of star chests, for the other floors, that consists of 1 diamond and a small amount of star chests, gold and experience that slowly increases the further up the tower you go. 'Collections' For each non-boss floor there is a collection to complete. Each chest on that floor will give out either gold or randomly 1 of the 4 items in the collection (heroes, gears). Completing the collection gives a reward of 2 diamonds and a small amount of star chests, gold and experience that slowly increases the further up the tower you go. A collection can only be completed once per floor. In total this means that from end of floor rewards and collection combined, the maximum amount of diamonds that can be gotten from a single non-boss tower floor is 7. 'Heroes Found' 52 - Firefly Field II 53 - Enemy Domain I 54 - Enemy Domain II 55 - Crystal Cavern I 56 - Crystal Cavern II 57 - Deep Underground I 58 - Deep Underground II 59 - The Other Side I 60 - The Other Side II 61 - Winter Hideout I 62 - Winter Hideout II 63 - Knight's Hall I 64 - Knight's Hall II 65 - Outer Bay I 66 - Outer Bay II 67 - Ocean Keep I 68 - Ocean Keep II 69 - Blue Treasure I 70 - Blue Treasure II 71 - Winding River I 72 - Winding River II 73 - Magic Archives I 74 - Magic Archives II 75 - Secret Exit I 76 - Secret Exit II 77 - Dry Lands I 78 - Dry Lands II 79 - Hall of Legends I 80 - Hall of Legends II 81 - Blue Lights I 82 - Blue Lights II 83 - Purple Tower I 84 - Purple Tower II 85 - Tower Basement I 86 - Tower Basement II 87 - Tower Caves I 88 - Tower Caves II 89 - Glacier I 90 - Glacier II 91 - Old Corridor I 92 - Old Corridor II 93 - Meet the Foe I 94 - Meet the Foe II 95 - Treasure Run I 96 - Treasure Run II 97 - Countess I 98 - Countess II 99 - Tamer I 100 - Tamer II 101 - Swordmaster I 102 - Swordmaster II 103 - The Brute I 104 - The Brute II Vault See Vault Category:Buildings